The Strength of Bonds
by RedDrp119
Summary: A story with 3 Original characters and some unique logic. Audrey is going to prove the true Strength of her Bonds with those who are important to her. The original characters are Audrey/Red, Lord, and Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**The Strength of bonds chapter 1  
**_ One day in the universe of Sword Art online Lost Song lord was walking around town when a woman with blood red eyes and pure white hair ran by and knocked him over he yelled "hay watch where you're going you fucking idiot! " She yelled "sorry meet me in the central plaza at 10:00PM". Lord responded with "ok".  
5 Minutes earlier  
Audrey was walking to Sinon's house when she got a message from Sinon.

She opened the message it said the following Audrey don't come here you need to get as far away as you can from here I have no time to explain .  
Audrey was confused but turned on her heal and started running as fast as she could .  
Later that day at10:00PM  
Lord was at the central plaza where the woman told him to meet her the woman walked up to him offered a hand shake and said "Hello my name is Audrey but you can call me Red." Lord accepted the hand shake and said "you can call me lord." Audrey said "sorry about earlier I was in a rash to get away from something but as a token of apology I offer you this sword it's name is Dark Elusidater." The sword was about 5FT long and the blade was 2IN wide it was blackish silver the hilt was warped with red stained cloth the sheath was the same as the blade but wrapped in a black and a purple cloth in a spiral formation. The entire blade had a very faint but noticeable red and black mist surrounding it.

Lord took the blade and responded with " ok thanks but what's special about it?" The mist surrounding the sword fading to the point where it was barely said "it was forged from may things but also enchanted with a soul of a god because of this it will bind it self to who the wielders power and will not be able to unbind It so don't destroy it or part of your power will die with it ."  
Lord wasn't surprised by this and said "ok." Sinon walked up to them and sat down beside Audrey and asked "hey Audrey how are you. I been good ." Audrey responded with "ok I guess." Sinon asked what you and lord talking about " Audrey said not much I was just apologizing to him by giving him my Dark Elusidater."  
Sinon said" hey it getting late we should probably go to bed.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1  
**_Authors notes

There is a chapter 1.5 contact me for more info it has some things that would ruin the story if included.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Strength of bonds chapter 2 **_

Audrey , lord , and sinon were discussing what they should do tomorrow. Lord suggested that the should go do some quests together Audrey and Simon agreed . Audrey said that they should stay at her place instead of them renting a room at the inn. So they all agreed.  
The next morning  
Sinon's P.O.V  
I woke up in bed but felt something hugging me from behind and realized that I was naked but then realized that it was Audrey hugging me from behind . I then slipped out of her hug and went to the bathroom connected to the room and did my business. I was thinking about what happened yesterday and remembered last night and how me and Audrey confessed our love for each other and then started to have some lesbian sex and started smiling and sighed.I then realized that I should probely gather our things before lord comes that I thought I should go wake up Audrey.  
Audrey's P.O.V  
I was woken up and sat up the first thing I noticed I was in bed with sinon. She was the person that woke me up she handed me my gear and said in a cheerful and happy tone" good morning beautiful."

Sinon's P.O.V  
I suggested to Audrey that we get our stuff back on before lord gets up because we're going questing with lord.  
Third person P.O.V  
They then got all there stuff ready for questing and then went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready Audrey had her usual ramen noodles Sinon had some eggs lord then lord came in and got some cereal. Once they all finished Audrey said " Sinon and Lord follow me to my planing room ." They nodded and followed her down some stairs and to a heavy duty door and Audrey then pressed her hand against the dorm the door opened and she entered and juestured for them to follow they entered and the door closed and the room was pretty large for a planning room it had three doors one at the opposite side of the room one on the left and one on the right. The room was black with a red floor and a table with a digital map on it. Audrey pressed a button and the map became a interactive 3D model. Sinon said " this is pretty impressive for just a planing room." Lord said " ehh not bad I guess." Audrey replied " it also has a armory , vehicle bay , and a server room attached to it." Sinon and Audrey said in unison " all right Lord what quests are we doing." Lord answered " we should probably do the quest in the fields and continue from there ." Audrey said " ya that's not a bad idea what do you think Sinon?" Sinon replied " ya I agree but are going to need better weapons if we are going to go questing." Audrey lightly laughed and said " don't worry.  
About that I got that covered go to the door behind me to the armory." They went in to the armory and got the best weapons Audrey would allow them to take and they went back to the planning room. They discussed what path they would take to the fields. They then went back to town and to the warp point and they warped to the path they were going to take to the when they were walking down the path they encountered a bunch of hostel players there were about 6 of them. The players saw them they surrounded Audrey, Sinon, and Lord and one of the players yelled surrender all of your gear and we will let you live. Lord yelled back" how about no. You will need to kill us first." The hostiles said " alright it's your funeral." Sinon fired off 3 arrows 2 were dodged and one hit one of the players in the thigh and they fell to the floor screaming in pain. Lord was swinging his two swords back and forth at two of the players and managed to hit one but the other managed to hit him in the chest and he got smacked in the head by a shield and was knocked out. Sinon yelled" Lords down Audrey."  
Audrey's  
I yelled to Sinon " ok you need to get him to the fields so go ahead I will deal with the dumasses." She replied "ok be careful." Then she ran to Lord grabbed him ,and ran off. I felt a dark presence and said to myself " oh shit." I turned around and saw a man in red cloak and yelled at him " what do you want now Black Death, another lesson of pain!" He just laughed and lunged at me stabbing me in the heart then everything slowed down to a stop. I then felt a presence I did not recognized and everything then started to get fuzzy.  
Unknown P.O.V  
I felt Audrey get stabbed in the heart. Then I got up and went to her chamber and put my hand on the door and sent out tentacles and connected to her and started to bind myself to her slowly making me apart of her. She yelled no shinigami what are you doing I thought I got rid of you I felt myself start to be absorbed by her and said binding myself to you and becoming apart of you that's what I'm doing I then lost all senses and felt like I was losing my sense of self and became hard to think.  
Audrey's P.O.V  
I felt a growing sense of huge amounts of power and my eyes started to sting and my left hand started to glow a dark red with a mist of purple grow around it. It felt as if it was being wrapped in the mist and I felt a sensation of bolts of power begin to come off my arm everything then started to move again and I felt the mist surrounding my arm surround my body and then I felt mentally exhausted.  
The hostiles then charged at me screaming die! I felt them stab me and laughed and said with a demonic tone in my voice " do you really thing you came hurt me? Guess what you can't so now die I then summoned Reality Blade and flicked my wrist .  
Sinon's P.O.V  
Five minutes earlier  
I was starting to get worried about Audrey and went to go check on her .  
I saw Audrey and gasped putting my hand over my mouth noticing the red glow and purple mist surrounding her as well as her eyes started to glow bright red. I yelled to Audrey" Audrey what happened to you?" She just looked at me with the look of death. I then saw the six body's of the people that tried to jump us. I then burst into a sprint. Hugged her as tears started flow from my eyes and she then fell limp in my arms I yelled" Audrey don't you dare die on me come on get up please I don't want to lose you!" She then started to stir and the glow and mist faded away and her eyes returned to there normal red color and she said in a quiet tone "Sinon is that you what are you doing here?" I just shushed her and said " we need to get you back home now." I noticed lord was behind us and he said " I guess I'm on guard duty." I just nodded and we started to go back to Audrey's house as I thought to myself ' Audrey was the hell happened to you to get you like this?'  
_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

Author's notes  
What did you think I corrected this chapter as of 3/18/19


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Strength of bonds chapter 3  
**_Sinon's P.O.V  
It's 1 month after Audrey's near death incident and it turns out that her powers awakened when she was about the die and now she is very powerful. We are now engaged and we are on the next to last area of the main quest line and Lord was challenged to fight a man named Sumeragi. I have a bad feeling about it. We're on the sidelines watching lord fight Sumeragi when Sumeragi fired a spell at Lord and Lord Dogged it and it hit Audrey. She then started to glow blue and she looked absolutely pisesd. The blue glow formed a ball of energy and launched at Lord hitting him in the back of the promptly then passed out and fell to the ground unconscious. Audrey then looked like she was really dizzy and I went over to her and put a hand on her back she then fell into my arms unconscious then I yelled"Audrey!" she woke up 2 minutes later and said "Sinon Lord won't be getting back up for a while because we have a mental link now and it's really confusing having two people in share the same mind."  
Audrey's P.O.V  
Lord mentally said to me { Audrey what the hell is going on right now} I replied {you are now linked with my mind so you can't use your body. so I'm going to turn it into energy.} I then went into the arena and yelled at Sumeragi " you are going to suffer pain of a thousand lives over because me and Lord are going to kill you" he yelled back" what the hell are you talking about" before I lunged at him I felt my rage burn and the whites of my eyes turn black and the purple aura urrounding my left arm and the red glow start to appear. I said with a demonic tone in my voice " alright Sumeragi if you lose you will become die and if I lose I die alongside Lord, let's do this!" Lord said{Uhhh Audrey what I'm I Supposed to do?} I replied {help me trace him!} I summoned Reality Blade. I swung Reality Blade at my opponent he dodged by rolling backwards I dashed forwards hitting him mid role. He swung as the role stopped and I twirled Reality Blade as he hit it sending his sword flying of into the distance I then transformed Reality Blade into a scythe. It was about twice my size and had a curved blade about half my size and it was a dull silver with the handle red wrapped in a purple and black cloth I then swung upwards impaling him in the chest I lifted upwards I then used my power to lock the scythe in place and walked up to him still hanging off the ground slightly and plunged my left arm into his heart and absorbed his essence and saying at the same time as I was pulling my left arm out "SUMARAGY ... YOU... LOSE!" I then promptly fell to my knees as Sinon screamed "Audrey!" Then I returned to normal but after that I began to feel really dizzy . I fell unconscious.  
Sinon's  
I ran over to Audrey as fast as I could . She didn't wake up for a about 5 minutes. She got up and said "is everyone ok?" I replied "yes." She then said " you are going to stand back for a few moments I'm going to test a new power I'm not sure how stable it is." She then chanted " open universe Portal, Demon's Souls sub area TowerKnight!" Then snapped her fingers and a dark grey and red Portal opened. Lord Then woke up and walked up to Audrey and said "alright let's go."  
Audrey's P.O.V  
I said to Sinon "Sinon I want you to stay here I will contact you as soon as I can and take this dimensional communicator. " Then handed her the device and pushed Lord through the portal and jumped in after him closing the portal behind me.  
Unknown P.O.V  
I was using my pyromancy to hit the TowerKnight and it was half way dead and I heard someone or something enter the boss arena through the fog gate. It was a woman with blood red eyes, pure white hair, and in a hunter garb set from Yarum and her hair was flowing down to the middle of her back and had a katana on her side. I yelled as the Tower Knight swung at her heads up!" As the Knight was about to hit her she pulled out her weapon and held the knight's spear off by pushing on the end of it she yelled "Quickly hit the knight he won't stay like this forever!"I then used all the power I had left into a huge ball of flame and launched it at the knight then I got to a safe place where the knight could not hit me and rested so I could attack soon.  
3 Minutes earlier  
Audrey's P.O.V  
I landed in front of a drawbridge to a castle lord was resting against a wall and said" hey why are we here and also Fuck You." I said " we're here because I think someone is that could help us is here also Fuck You too." I walked past him and said stay out here and guard this entry point." Then walked through a fog gate of sorts and there was a man in the Chainherst armor fighting a TowerKnight. I pulled out Reality Blade and blocked the Knight's spear by hitting the end the tip of the spear and yelled to the man "Quickly hit the knight he won't stay like this forever." He fired a ball of flame and hid as the knight fell over I then yelled " erase them from reality, Motezukimy blade glowed Violet. I launched myself into the air and the man ape red and ran towards the knight and he jumped and we both stabbed the Knight at the same time in the forehead killing it and dissolved into mist and two souls appeared and one went to the man and the other went to me.  
_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

Author's notes  
What did you think I put I good bit of effort into this.


End file.
